


Solstice Size-Kink

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: 25 Days of Fanfic (2011) [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Size Kink, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes a certain big strong man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice Size-Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterstorrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/gifts).



“C’mon, _please…_ ”

Percival looked down at Merlin with a pained expression on his face. “Merlin, I—”

“You won’t hurt me, I promise!” Merlin exclaimed, reaching out to Percival from the bed. “Please, I’m freezing…”

Percival watched the shiver go through Merlin, watched him twitch with it as he sprawled naked across Percival’s mat… in Percival’s tent… on a winter solstice hunt.

“Come warm me up.”

“Put your clothes back on!” Percival whispered, ducking to enter the tent fully. The pout on Merlin’s lip made his heart clench a little.

“Fine, I’ll—I’ll go,” mumbled Merlin, blushing furiously and looking around for his clothes.

“No, I—er—I don’t want you to go, I just want you to put on your clothes,” Percival explained. “I want you with your clothes on,” he clarified when Merlin looked even more confused than he normally did.

“Oh,” Merlin replied. And then, “Oh!” once he’d understood.

Percival removed his sword belt, chainmail and boots before reclining on his meagre bedding and watching Merlin put on his clothes, which was almost as effectively arousing as disrobing was, considering what Percival knew was to come.

Merlin sort of threw himself at Percival after that, and Percival happily accepted the sloppy kisses and roaming hands and surprisingly sinuous thrusts against his hips. He was happy to let Merlin do as he wished.

“Want you to put your cock in me,” Merlin said when they’d worked themselves up to quite a temperature. “I want you to fuck me.”

Percival groaned, and shoved at Merlin’s britches until they rested halfway down his pale thighs. Percival had the sudden urge to make them red with bruising kisses.

So he did. Despite protests that Merlin needed this and Merlin wanted that and Merlin was so—oh, oh, oh—

Then, he slicked up his fingers with the precome dripping down Merlin’s pretty pink prick and fingered Merlin’s little arse until he was no longer babbling but whimpering with desire.

Percival pushed Merlin onto all fours and propped his arse up, grabbing a rosy cheek in each hand and squeezing, caressing, before unlacing his britches and revealing his own cock.

Merlin looked eagerly over his shoulder when he heard Percival’s huff of breath as he fisted his own cock and stroked it thrice. Merlin’s response was less than a whimper—more like a gurgle. His arms shook so he leaned into the pillows for support, pressing his face to the scratchy linens and moaning when Percival pressed in. Ever. So. Slowly.

Merlin’s only response when Percival was fully seated was a low, breathy moan.

Holding Merlin’s hip in one hand and shoulder in the other, Percival fucked Merlin steadily to the end, punching the broken little sounds out of him until Merlin was shaking, thighs and knees and stomach, as he jerked his prick between his legs, pulling fast and slick and unforgiving.

Merlin came so hard his hole locked up around Percival’s cock, ripping the orgasm from him. Percival collapsed over Merlin’s back, making him twitch when Percival cupped Merlin’s prick affectionately, protectively.

The sweat cooled rapidly in the dip of Percival’s spine, but he didn’t mind so much when he could curl around Merlin’s shaking body and wrap them both up in blankets.

Percival pressed a kiss to Merlin’s forehead as they settled.

“Warm now?” he asked, watching Merlin’s eyelashes flutter as he turned his face into Percival’s neck.

Merlin reached behind himself, feeling his sore arse before blinking up at Percival. Percival’s fingers joined Merlin’s briefly at the cleft of his arse before pulling his britches back up.

“So big,” Merlin murmured as he slipped into sleep. “Knew you’d be big.”

Percival thanked the chill in the air and ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair.


End file.
